We Are Warriors: Camille
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. An accident brought our world and theirs together. There are so many Shadows in this world...but only one is made of Steel. Character belongs to my good friend 30CaliberDonut.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter of Vivian's story! Viv is an interesting character I will say. This one is a bit longer than normal...mainly because I had some collab with her creator. Some of this story was written by my friend 30CaliberDonut and some of it is written by me...but it all is Viv's story.**

Chapter 1

"Man," 2nd Lieutenant Karum grumbled, scratching furiously at the seat of his pants. "You know, for a place with trees and greenery around and all, you wouldn't think that you could get this much sand in your… everything."

"Aw, it's alright, Harry," 1st Lieutenant Wood replied with a wide, predatory grin. "We already know y'measure what's in yer pants in grains, don't run a fuss."

"Ah, shut up, Lenny," Harry grumbled. "You're the one that drives the gigantic compensation-mobile back home."

"Boys," 1st Lieutenant Rhon interrupted, her tone flat and mirthless. "Button it. Eyes up. This ain't a beer run."

Vivian simply smirked. This sort of banter was common between them; for the distraction it seemed to be, they'd yet to miss anything important, even mid-bicker. Such situational awareness had saved their lives in the past; Viv expected no different today.

"Krista, he does this like every day," Harry replied, his voice just short of a whine. "It's distractin', it's unprofess-"

"And he'll keep doin' it," Krista sighed in response, dropping her stiff demeanor slightly, "until you stop being so easy to tease."

Harry fell silent, his eyes returning to his sector, his lips puckered into an expression that Vivian could only identify as a pout. She'd taken the rear guard on this particular mission; Harry was on point, while Krista and Lenny flanked them both. Their surroundings, as Harry had observed, were oddly serene for such a war-torn country. It was difficult to look at the arboreal green around them and picture that a desert was barely a klick north. But, they had their orders, and Vivian had faith that there was a reason they were sent here. She looked around, observing the peaceful scene, and breathed a sigh…

Suddenly, dust was clearing. She tried to look around in confusion, but found it impossibly hard to move. Just a moment ago, she had been listening to a light breeze as it passed through the leaves of nearby trees, but now all she could hear was a painfully loud, high pitched drone. It took her a moment to realize her ears were ringing. She tried to stand, but still barely got one shoulder off the ground. Krista appeared over her. Vivian blinked. She seemed to be screaming at the top of her lungs, but Vivian couldn't hear her. Krista began to fumble with the first aid kid in her bag as Lenny appeared next; Vivian watched as he mouthed "holy…" looking at something down near her legs, then some ways off to the side. With Herculean strain, she managed to lift her head, and peer down in the direction of his gaze. Through the dust, she saw a shape; a lump, really, but the dust and the cloudiness of her vision made it impossible to see. Then she looked down at her…her legs. Or, where her legs had been.

 _"Oh,_ " she thought; her lips parted slightly in surprise, and then everything went black.

* * *

When Vivian came to, a single thought permeated her entire existence for a full minute: white. It took what felt like an eternity for her to realize that she had been obsessing over the color because it was what she was staring at. White. She blinked. More white. No, what was it? A wall? She shifted her neck slightly, and realized she was lying down. On her back. A ceiling, then. Her eyes shifted slowly to the side, where she saw a counter, a couple of cupboards, and more white. Another minute passed before she was able to put together that she was in a hospital room, and yet another before she was able to speak.

"H-hello?" she croaked. There was no answer, so she tried again; she couldn't make it much louder, but she managed: "Hello?"

Suddenly, a nurse bustled into the room.

"You're awake," she said, noting that Vivian was struggling to sit up, and placing a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder to stop her. "But you still need to rest."

"Where am I?" Vivian rasped; her throat felt like sandpaper. "I…"

"How much do you remember?" the Nurse asked in turn, without answering.

"I… uh…" Vivian tried to look around; it didn't achieve very much. "I was… in… uh… near Misurata, and, uh… we were…"

Suddenly she felt wide awake as panic washed through her. This time she jolted halfway up before the nurse could stop her.

"Krista and…" she began, before she saw the bandaged stubs where her legs had been, and she froze.

The pause allowed the nurse to rest her gently back down.

"Oh my god…" she shuddered. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…"

"You stepped on a landmine," the nurse said, her tone sympathetic but her words frank. "Your right leg was launched clear, and wasn't recoverable. We… couldn't find the other one, which means it was probably…"

"Oh my god…" Vivian repeated.

She seemed to swim through the words. She was confused; she was convinced that she was seeing things, and that the nurse was lying to her. That couldn't be right. That didn't make any sense. How could… In a flash, it came back to her. Krista shrieking over her, the pale look of horror on Lenny's face.

"M-my team," Vivian demanded hoarsely. "Where are they, where are…?"

"They're fine," the nurse assured her resolutely. "They're just fine. They were all placed on leave after the incident, but… they haven't left here the entire time, except to eat. They've even slept here. At least one of them has been right outside the room at…"

"'Entire time?'" Vivian repeated. "How long…?"

"Three weeks," the nurse said softly. "You've been here for three weeks already."

"Oh...oh," Vivian could only respond. But at the sound of her voice, Krista had appeared in the doorway.

Suddenly, Vivian felt exhausted.

"You're awake…" Krista breathed, dashing to the bedside. "They… they weren't sure if you'd m-make…" she choked.

She tried valiantly to fight back her tears, but they streamed down her face regardless.

Vivian's head fell back against her pillow. She tried to look down, but could not see her legs – rather, what was left of them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if that was a blessing.

But…that had been two years ago.

* * *

A now 36 year old Vivian walked down the street, holding her head high and ignoring the stares she received from some of the passersby. At first, she wouldn't have left the house…all those drunken nights of ignoring phone-calls and trying to make the pain and embarrassment go away kept her from doing so. Now, however, she had a better sense of self. While she was still upset over what happened…she had learned to cope with it.

The first year had been the hardest. She had undergone surgeries and had her prosthetic legs installed. Rods of steel and carbon fiber that enabled her to move about again. She'd learned to walk relatively quickly, after the few times where she had slipped and fallen, but she also had her former team come and cheer her on/help. Even her 'replacement' came to help her.

Vivian gave a slight smirk as she remembered meeting the Navy medic who happened to look _eerily_ like her…red-hair and green eyes and all.

 _"Aw, look at the little smol," Lenny teased, ruffling Amber's hair._

 _The red-head glared at him, grabbing his hand and twisting it._

 _"Call me that again…" Amber warned._

 _"Or what?"_

 _"You'll be forcibly reminded which one of us is a doctor, and which is a drug addict," Amber deadpanned._

 _Lenny glared at her, he smoked but…_

 _"You're a doctor, not a soldier,"_

 _"I'm a Navy doctor, which means I'm perfectly capable of breaking every bone in your body while naming them," Amber growled, "Want to test me? I'm sure I might miss a few names…"_

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Krista asked, "Shouldn't we have…"_

 _"You need a medic more than you need another sniper," Vivian told her, "You don't need me anymore,_ Captain _,"_

 _Krista grimaced at her new rank. She didn't think she had deserved it…but Vivian knew that she did. Krista had taken control of the situation when Vivian's accident happened and showed that she was capable of handling things._

 _"Maybe," the young Captain grumbled, "But that doesn't mean we don't_ want _you,"_

 _"I might not be the squad leader anymore, Krista, but I still outrank you," Vivian deadpanned, "give Lieutenant Commander Undina a chance. She might very well help you best,"_

 _"Or be a fish out of water," Krista smirked, "Seeing as she's trading the sea for the desert,"_

 _"…I wonder about you sometimes…"_

The wounded warrior gave a pained smile as she remembered her team. It had been ages since she'd seen them. She'd heard that they were all back in the States, heading home for some well-earned rest. Lenny to Tennessee, Krista and Harry to Texas and Amber to California. Perhaps she'd go and see them, she'd have to see how much she had…

Maybe she'd even have Demetrius come with her?

That was another thing. A year after wallowing in her pain and anger, she had decided to take up martial arts…just to get back into the swing of things and to prove, mostly to herself, that she was still useful.

Enter Demetrius Denike, a 6'2" man of African American origin who happened to run a martial arts studio. He'd taken her on as a challenge less than a year ago, only to realize that this crippled warrior still had a lot of fight left in her. Perhaps that was what attracted him to her, and she to him. They had been seeing each other ever since.

She found out about six months into their relationship that Demetrius had been sneaking out at night. At first, she had been heartbroken, thinking he was cheating. But, when she confronted him about it, he revealed what he was really doing. Demetrius was a part time Vigilante, cleaning up the area around the studio and his home. She couldn't be mad at him for that…so she told him she was coming with him. He was reluctant at first…but Vivian managed to convince him.

Vivian was so lost in her wonderings that she didn't notice she had a follower until a hand laid itself on her shoulder. Immediately she grabbed said hand and hurled her assailant over her shoulder to the ground…only to recognize the man.

"…Lieutenant Karum?" she blinked.

"Ow…" Harry Karum groaned while a loud, female laugh bubbled up behind her.

Vivian turned around to see the raven-haired, grey eyed Krista Rhon behind her, currently doubled over, gasping for breath as she laughed.

"Krista!" Vivian started, "What were you…"

"We were…heading home…" Krista gasped, wiping tears away as she cackled, "Connectin' flights to Houston. Oh my _God_ Harry your face!"

Harry grumbled as he got up to his feet, brushing himself off.

"Lieutenant, let me at least apologize," Vivian said.

"'S fine," Harry huffed.

"Our flight doesn't leave for a couple hours, something about engine problems," Krista told Vivian, "I knew you lived around here, so we figured we would come and see how you were,"

Vivian gave a smile and nodded.

"I was just on my way home, we can talk there,"

"And I've got a new game I want to show you," Krista grinned.

"You and your gaming obsession," Vivian sighed.

"Hey, gotta keep my skills sharp eh?"

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've gotten to see American soil," Krista started, stirring the mug of tea with her spoon, "Not since you left,"

"I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?" Vivian asked, shooting a look down, "Is everyone…"

"Lenny split off and drove the rest of the way to Tennessee from Indianapolis," Krista said, "Amber's caught the flu so she'll be heading back to California on another flight once she gets better. She didn't want to get you sick, but she says hi,"

"When do you all go back,"

"Dunno," Krista shrugged, "We'll try to get everyone together here before we leave again though, I promise. Right Harry?"

Harry said nothing, just stared down at the untouched cup.

"Uh…Harry?"

"Hmm?" he finally started, "Oh…yeah, sure,"

"I swear you've been more and more distracted since we set foot in the States," Krista teased, giving him a light shove which caused a rather ugly frown to cross his face before it disappeared, "Anyways, I'm going to set up that game I wanted to show you,"

And with that, Krista got up and went into another room.

"Assuming any answer I acquire will be one of annoyance, and I absolutely believe it will be," Vivian started softly, "What's wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry told her.

"You are not acting like the Lieutenant Harold Karum that I knew,"

"I'm just tired, Viv," he growled, "I've been in combat for a while and I'm jet-lagged,"

"You would have gotten more sleep from you journey here,"

"I said I'm _fine_ ," Harry said tersely, getting up and walking into the room Krista was in.

Vivian followed, a deep feeling of unease in her soul. Something was very wrong and she couldn't do anything to fix it.

"ALRIGHT! I got it set up!" Krista crowed.

"What is the point of this game?" Vivian asked as Krista sat her down in a chair.

"Basically, you take a champion and use it, with your team, to destroy the enemy base by taking down towers and killing the enemy units," Krista explained, "I even found a Champion that I think you should try…"

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

"You seem a little distracted, Viv," Demetrius started, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Vivan said.

No…she really wasn't. You see, a couple days after Krista and Harry left, she'd gotten a call from a doctor in Texas.

Krista's father, former General Christopher Rhon had been murdered…and his daughter was in very critical condition. Lenny had called her a few hours after that call.

 _"Thought y'd be here, Boss," he said, "It looks bad. They're sayin' she won't be able to walk again,"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Harry stabbed her after killin' her dad. I knew somethin' was off with him, but…I didn't think he'd do that to her. She loved him like a brother…maybe more, I dunno,"_

 _"Has she awakened?"_

 _"Naw, not yet. They're just pullin' her outta surgery again. She's still knocked out, but it looks bad, Boss,"_

She regretted not going to see Krista.

"You worried about your friend?" Demetrius asked.

Vivian nodded silently, but said nothing else.

Demetrius gave a sigh.

"Look, why don't you go home, ok? I can finish up here,"

"And let you get yourself hurt, I don't think so," Vivian huffed, rushing out into the night, leaving him in the dust.

Demetrius tried to follow, but he soon lost sight of Vivian. Vivian, however, didn't care. She was angry…both at herself and at Harry. She should have seen that coming…she should have…

She heard a shuffling noise and looked up just to see a familiar and slightly unwelcome face. Akela Hisau looked a bit healthier than the last time Vivian had seen her…but she still had that wild, haggard look about her face.

"What are you doing here," Akela growled.

"I could ask you the same, Officer Hisau,"

Akela gave a dead laugh.

"Officer, haven't been called that in a long while," she snorted.

Vivian sighed. This was pointless. She should just go on her way and…

A shot rang out and Akela flowed into a ready position, scanning the area for hostiles. Vivian's trained eyes found the man instantly.

"On the roof," Vivian pointed out.

"…Thanks,"

And with that, Akela shot _towards_ the assassin.

 _"Idiot,"_ Vivian thought, starting to turn around…only for a shot to graze her shoulder, sending her spinning, _"Alright…I was just going to let her handle them…not this time,"_

She followed Akela up to the roof, just to see Akela dropping the man as if he had burned her. Her nearly black eyes were wild, something was wrong.

"I guess Cira wasn't lying…" Akela growled, "They _are_ after us…"

"Who?" Vivian asked.

"Not your concern," Akela huffed.

"When they shoot at me as well as you, I believe that _makes_ it my concern," Vivian snapped.

Akela rolled her eyes.

"Alright, this guy's part of a group that likes to hunt down and kill or get rid of people like me. They don't discriminate. They've gone after men, women, teenagers…even a kid. They've found me and…"

She broke off, shifting her feet into a more ready position.

"There's more here," she said, her voice carrying a different quality than before.

Vivian turned around just as another shot rang out, gashing her in the side. She saw people come out of the shadows and saw Akela fighting like a madwoman, dashing around faster than Vivian thought humanly possible.

Well, Vivian couldn't let her have _all_ the fun!

The amputee Vigilante dashed forwards, leaping into the fray and beginning to take down opponents. She swung around, cracking her prosthetic leg against the head of one assassin, sending him crumpling down to the concrete. Her fist snapped out and caught another in the head, sending him down to the ground with a thud as well. She looked up to see how Akela was faring…just to see that the other woman was gone, leaving just a fading shroud of smoke.

 _"You…"_ Vivian thought before another shot rang out, catching her in her upper chest and sending her on her back.

"Are you _sure_ this one isn't Chosen…?" one of the men huffed as they cautiously made their way to the downed former Major.

"Just a Vigilante," the sniper said, coming off his perch, "I will give her credit…she's pretty determined for someone like her,"

Vivian got up to her feet, shakily and glared at the group of five men. She wouldn't be able to get away…at least not in her condition.

"But, she _does_ know a bit too much. Aiding one of them in any case," the sniper finished, "So, sorry, lady, but you've gotta go. Nothing personal,"

Vivian looked around for _anything_ that she could use to get away…when she spotted a water tank on a little platform. The platform's legs were rusted and very brittle from what Vivian could see. She gave a wicked smile and made her way towards the platform.

"Oh c'mon, please don't make this harder than it is…" the sniper sighed, "I really wish I didn't have to take civilian lives. First it was that boy that saved the First Chosen…now you…"

Vivian put her back against the tanker and her legs against the wall.

"Perhaps patience is perpetually on my side, but I promise it doesn't pain me to tell you this," Vivian growled, shoving against the tanker.

The tanker squealed as the rusty supports snapped and sent it crashing to the ground, breaking open as a great wave of water washed over the rooftop and knocking the group of men off onto the fire escape.

"Nothing. _Personal_ ," Vivian hissed as she went over to the other fire escape and bolted down as fast as she could.

* * *

Vivian growled in pain as she attempted to remove the bullet from her shoulder. That old medkit was starting to show its age…but she wasn't _about_ to go to the hospital and answer all those silly questions. She preferred her privacy thank you very much!

"You look like you're in quite a lot of pain," a male voice deadpanned.

There was a clicking sound and Vivian had a gun pointed at the forehead of a man in a dark suit and black fedora. The man held up his hands nonchalantly, as if he didn't fear the weapon pointed at him. His icy-blue eyes fixed on Vivian's cold green ones and he gave a light smile.

"Major Vivian Vauclain," he stated, "Former leader of a Delta Force squad consisting of Leonard Wood, Harold Karum, Krista Rhon and Amber Undina. Given an honorable discharge and multiple medals during your career which ended with you stepping on a mine in Libya,"

"How do you know so much about me,"

The man just gave a smile.

"My name is Andrew Summers, I work for Riot Games, creators of League of Legends. You know of them, yes?"

Vivian's face fell slightly.

 _"Viv, this is Camille, she's an assassin type…but she reminds me of you," Krista smiled._

 _"Is it because she has no legs…"_

 _"NO! Well, sorta now that I think about it…but she's determined and doesn't let her disability stop her. That's what reminded me of you,"_

"I do," Vivian muttered, "What do you want, Mr. Summers,"

"I have a proposition," he said, "You need medical help and I severely doubt that you're going to last too long with your makeshift doctoring there,"

"And _how_ are you going to do that…"

"Well, what if I told you that the League, her Champions, Valoran, all of it was real?" he asked, "And that one of those Champions…happened to be _very_ interested in you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you had a run in with some men tonight," Andrew growled, face darkening, "they probably mentioned something about Chosens,"

Vivian frowned, but nodded.

"A Chosen is a human of Earth that houses a Champion of Valoran. They are two souls in one body. I'm offering to make you one, Major Vauclain,"

"And _who_ would be so _insane_ as to do this?" Vivian demanded.

Andrew held out his hand, a beautiful ring of unearthly design lay in it.

"You've been Chosen by Camille, the Steel Shadow," he told her, "Will you accept her offer?"

Vivian stared at the ring for a second.

 _"She reminded me of you,"_ Krista's voice muttered.

"I accept," Vivian stated.

 **Next we have Viv and Camille getting used to one another...some stuff happens, some good, some bad but it'll be interesting. This isn't the last time we'll see Krista either.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Both 30CaliberDonut and I apologize for the long wait...but we both think it was worth it. Both of us have kinda been busy with work, other things and also playing Fate/Grand Order (whiiiiich kinda made us both come to the conclusion that when Chosens fight...it's kinda like a Servant Battle. Fast, strong and terrifying battles). We even picked out a couple tracks for you all to listen to as you read this...well...he did, not me. To be honest...a lot of this chapter was written by my friend rather than me. He is _so_ much better at writing action scenes than I am. So he did about 5K words and I did about 4K. Hence this huge chapter lol.**

 **Tracks in this order (I'll put numbers where you're supposed to play them...because he set this up so _perfectly_ ):**

 **1\. Grief (Fate/Zero OST)**

 **2\. Rin's Theme (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST) *extended is best***

 **3\. Face to Face (** **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST)**

 **4\. Souls to Fight (** **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST)**

 **5\. Storm (** **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST)**

 **6\. Silence (Nothing. No music, nada)**

 **7\. She's Just in Time (** **Fate/Zero OST)**

 **8\. Evacuation (** **Fate/Zero OST)**

 **9\. Fist of Desperate Awakening (** **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST)**

 **10\. Emiya (** **Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OST) *extended is best***

Chapter 2

Vivian took a sip of her tea as she looked out the window. The sky was overcast and looking very unfriendly. The news said there would be a chance of snow tonight.

 _"I._ Hate _. Snow,"_ a heavily accented female voice grumbled within Vivian's skull.

"You and I both," Vivian muttered, taking another sip.

 _"What kind of tea is this?"_ Camille asked, _"I've never tasted it before…"_

"Earl Grey," came Vivian's reply, "It is a fairly common tea here,"

 _"I will have to bring some home to Piltover with me,"_ Camille mused, _"It is rather good,"_

"There is one thing you and I can agree on," Vivian nodded, continuing to drink, "Possibly the first of many or the only…but time will tell,"

 _"Indeed,"_

And with that, Vivian went back to looking out the window. Since becoming a Chosen, she'd limited her vigilante runs just so she could get used to having a second voice in her head other than her own moral compass. That didn't mean that she didn't go _out_ …just that she didn't go out with Demetrius that much.

A faint smirk colored her face. Normal couples went on dates to the movies or out to dinner…Vivian and Demetrius took out criminals.

"You can take the girl out of the army, but not the army from the girl," she chuckled, remembering the comment that Krista had once made.

Vivian's smirk faded as she looked at the cell phone and it's history. She'd called Krista 47 times…but the other sniper wouldn't answer.

* * *

"Alrighty, I think I got it," Lenny Wood chuckled, wiping his hands on his jeans as he put a picture on top of the mantle, "You're all set,"

There was a faint creaking sound of tires on tile and Lenny turned around to face a tired looking Krista Rhon, who put her hands on the armrests of her wheelchair.

"Thank you, Lenny," she nodded, "I don't know what I woulda done without ya,"

"Don't you worry 'bout it," he told her, coming over and patting her shoulder, "I couldn't just let ya move on yer own…"

"I don't think I would have been able to do it without your help," Krista admitted, fumbling with her pocket, "How much do I owe ya?"

Lenny shook his head.

"Krissy, ya don't owe me a thing," he told her, chuckling internally at the annoyed expression she was giving him, "Consider it payback for savin' my kiester back in Iraq,"

"You shouldn't have ticked off that shepherd,"

"Not my fault he wouldn't get off the road. I _warned_ 'im," Lenny shrugged, "But…if yer wantin' to pay me back…a smile might do it?"

Krista raised an eyebrow and a small half-smile tugged at her lips, but the pain and anguish in her eyes drowned whatever happiness would have showed on her face.

"Aw, c'mon Krissy. I think my bunny slippers ran for cover with that scowl!"

Krista rolled her eyes.

"And there's the famous Rhon eyeroll," Lenny grinned, "Haven't seen that since Viv kicked yer tail in _Galaga_. _Ooooh_ you were mad!"

"And then she beat you in _Doom_. You sulked for days after that," Krista chuckled, finally giving a smile at the happy memory.

"Ah, there it is," Lenny smiled, ruffling Krista's hair and getting a grumble of annoyance as she smacked his hand away.

"My legs are paralyzed, but my hands not so much," she threatened playfully, "I've still got good aim,"

"Yeah, yeah I _know_ ," Lenny snorted, "You should smile more, Krissy, ya don't look as scary when ya do,"

"I'm an ex-Delta sniper, I'm supposed to be scary," Krista huffed, "But…thanks again…"

"Naw, don't mention it," he told her, "I already called up yer neighbors, they know about yer situation…Viv lives just down the street…is that why ya picked this place?"

"You're worrying over me like a big brother again," Krista teased.

"Heh, that's what we were, ain't it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…you were my big brother, Amber my big sister, _he_ was my little brother," Krista growled with a dark expression before it lightened slightly, "And Viv…"

"Viv was like a mother to you,"

Krista gave a helpless shrug.

"My Mom died when I was real little," Krista admitted, "Viv was the closest thing I had to one…"

"Well, your 'mom' is just down the street," Lenny chuckled, handing a sheet of paper to her, "Here's your neighbors' numbers. They'll call every so often…but you give 'em a call if you wanna go somewhere. They'll take ya and pick ya back up,"

"Thanks Lenny," Krista smiled sadly, "You're the best,"

"Y'know it!" he grinned, "I gotta go…but I'll come visit ya and check on ya,"

He started walking towards the door, stopping as he crossed the threshold.

"Oh…and if Karum shows his face again…" he growled, tone dangerous, "He's got nine shotgun shells and then some with his name on them,"

Krista gave a slight smile as he left, wheeling herself to the window and watching him go. It'd been a few months since she'd been backstabbed…literally…and lost complete use of her legs. She wished that Vivian had been there when she woke up…and for the funeral, but her former commander didn't come for either of them.

Krista dug her nails into the faux-leather armrests and bit her lip. Harry might have stabbed her in the back…but Vivian, who she looked up to, not coming to her side or to the funeral when Krista needed her most? That twisted the knife _hard_.

She looked up at the picture Lenny had put on the mantle…it was taken a while after Amber joined their team. Vivian had been getting used to her prosthetics when they took it. But it was the whole team. She smiled as she saw Vivian's cool green gaze watching her, Lenny's lopsided and crooked grin, Amber's easygoing smirk, Krista's own purely happy smile…and she frowned as she glared at her former best friend, Harry.

"Why couldn't I have seen there was something wrong with you," she hissed, turning away just to see another picture of just her and Vivian…taken long before Vivian's accident.

The crippled sniper gave a sad smile as she remembered the day she met Vivian. The older sniper had done it in such a way _just_ to make Krista uncomfortable…but it was the most vivid moment.

 _The then Sergeant Krista Rhon had just returned to her barracks. She had just finished her own post, so there was no doubt she was tired, not exhausted, but also not expecting company. When she turned her key in the door, she found that it was not locked. She had a Single Soldier unit, and she was completely certain that she had locked the door beforehand; as such, she entered the room quietly and alertly, searching for signs that someone had been through there. She didn't have to search hard; the striking redhead, clad in jeans, Army-issue combat boots, a white shirt and a black leather bolero, sitting on her couch and flitting idly through the pages of a book she had pulled off of Krista's bookshelf was a slight giveaway._

 _"What the...?! What are you doing here?" Krista barked. "Who are you?"_

 _To her surprise, the interloper simply turned and grinned at her._

 _"Someone's got a sliver o' the sergeant's sassy spunk, huh? But I knew that." She snapped the book shut, laying it to the side, and stood up to face the uniformed soldier with one hip cocked. "Before I go any further, though, I'm gonna need you to can the attitude, and listen. The name's Vivian, but for now, you're gonna go ahead and call me Captain Vauclain. Y'hear me?"_

 _From her pocket, she fished out a black double-bars insignia, and flicked it into the air with her thumb before snatching it from its fall and presenting it in her palm._

 _Almost automatically, Krista dropped what she was carrying and performed a crisp salute. The other woman was in civilian clothing; in theory, a salute was not necessary, yet she did it all the same._

 _"As you were, as you were," Vivian chuckled, returning the salute lazily. "I'm not here just to throw my weight around."_

 _Krista dropped her hand back to her side, but her manner was still cautious._

 _"Then what are you here for, ma'am?" she asked._

 _She had no idea how this woman had even gotten in here, much less what her purpose was._

 _"I'm here with an offer, of sorts," Vivian replied. "But let's not jump ahead too quickly. I wanna get to know you a bit better."_

 _With one hand, she gestured to the other side of the couch. They spoke for hours; it seemed less an interview than a friendly conversation. But at the end, Viv finally cut to the chase._

 _"Alright, so let's get to the reason I'm here," she said. "I imagine a lot of what's happened today explains itself when I tell you I'm from Delta."_

 _Krista's back stiffened as she processed the words. Much was indeed explained: how she got in, why she had access, why she was dressed the way she was, it was all coming together._

 _"And I've been given carte blanche to put together my own recon team. I'm looking for… fresh talent. Some brisk and brave blossoms of battle, and you fit the bill. It's a rough gig, you're always on call, and you'll go a lotta places that you aren't supposed to be, doing stuff a lotta folks don't even wanna know about,"_

 _She extended her hand._

 _"So… you want in?"_

Krista smiled slightly as she set the picture on the table again, settling back into her chair before turning her gaze out the window. Maybe…

She picked up her phone and shot a glance at the paper Lenny had left behind.

 _"Hello?"_ a female voice asked.

"Uh, hi, this is Krista Rhon, I'm your new neighbor," Krista started awkwardly.

 _"Oh! Yes! Mr. Wood came by earlier and talked to us about your situation. Are you wanting to go somewhere?"_

"Yes actually," Krista nodded, "Uh…she's an old army friend of mine…lives just down the street,"

 _"Miss Vauclain?"_ the woman blinked, _"No one really goes to see her…she tends to keep out of trouble, but I'd be glad to take you to her! I'll be over in a few minutes!"_

"Much obliged, thank you, ma'am,"

A few minutes later, Krista gave a sigh, wheeling herself up to the door and reaching a shaking hand up to the doorbell. She pressed it, hearing the chime go throughout the house. The former sniper pulled out her phone and looked at the screen.

 _47 New Voice Messages from: Vivian Vauclain_

She gave a grim smile as she looked at the message. Vivian was her superior in their unit…the closest thing Krista had to a mother since her own passed on. She didn't know the details…just that Krista's father had died. Likely, this was what those messages were about.

The door opened and Krista put her phone away, tensing as the faint click of metal on tile caught her ear and Vivian opened the door. Krista looked at her former superior, at the sharp, piercing emerald gaze that made razor wire look dull…and her legs that ended abruptly, becoming metal prosthetics.

Vivian's smile suddenly melted away as she saw the crippled sniper before her.

"Ma'am," Krista greeted, "I...It's been a long time,"

* * *

Vivian heard the doorbell ring and she got up from her chair.

"I swear, if it's another bloody business man…"

 _"You'll do_ what _, Vivian Vauclain…"_ Camille deadpanned, _"Eviscerate them?"_

"Tempting," Vivian huffed, "They've been _incessant_. If this is Demetrius' idea of a prank, he and I are going to have _words_ ,"

She could feel Camille's faint amusement radiating through her chest as she walked to the door and opened it…

Just to see a familiar face…in an oh so _wrong_ situation.

" _Oh_ Krista…" Vivian thought in disbelief as the wounded warrior gave a sad, lopsided smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

"Ma'am," Krista Rhon greeted as she lay her hands on the arms of her wheelchair, "I…It's been a long time,"

* * *

 ** _1._ **

"It has," Vivian answered, her voice little more than a whisper. "It's…"

She trailed off. There was more than enough to say, but somehow the open air made it harder to speak.

"C'mon in," she said instead, opening the door up wide. "Do you need help getting over the threshold?"

"No, ma'am," Krista replied, her voice absorbing some of the somberness of Vivian's tone. "I can handle it."

To her credit, it took her little effort to pass over the metal bump at Viv's door, though the jolt the resulted looked uncomfortable. Viv was no stranger to it; she had, after all, been in a wheelchair for a great deal of her own recovery period. She pushed it from her mind, though, and closed the door behind her friend, and padded back around the wheelchair-bound woman to get another look at her. Krista similarly observed her former squad commander. She could almost feel the new lines on Vivian's face; they certainly hadn't been there when they'd first met, nor had the silver streaks in her hair. She wondered if her own countenance would suffer similarly. It was an unpleasant thought, though admittedly, it was not high on her list of grievances. Somehow, the aged look seemed to suit Viv better than a mere description would imply. Suddenly, Vivian snorted with a poorly-suppressed chuckle. Krista blinked questioningly at her.

"Handle it?" Viv attempted a grin. "Handle getting in the door?"

Krista's eye twitched. "You will… never change."

Viv's grin ebbed quickly into a grim smile.

"That's not true," she answered vaguely. "We all change."

Krista didn't bother to reply with anything beyond a tired sigh. Life had been so… difficult since Harry… since he had shown his true colors. Viv's absence from her life up to that point hadn't helped matters, but she didn't want to press on it. Viv, however, seemed to pick up on her distress, and the smile, too, fell once again from her face.

"Listen… you know I wanted to be there for you, right? That I would have if I coul-"

"Why couldn't you?" Krista snapped, more ire in her voice than she had intended.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's my fault," Vivian interrupted her; as was customary of Krista, she let her, "I should have. I should have no excuses, but... here we are."

"It's just," Krista blurted out, actively trying to keep her voice from sounding like a whine, "It's just, I don't… I don't know who to trust anymore. The only ones I have left now are Amber, Lenny, and you, but… you weren't even there for my father's funeral. Why weren't you there, ma'am? It's… it would have meant the world to me. Maybe it would have helped."

Vivian allowed a moment to pass before she answered.

"I don't want to give you excuses," she finally said; her eyes had visibly darkened during the silence. "So I won't. All I can tell you is that I should have been there, I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. Okay?"

"But what were you doing?" Krista wheedled, still searching for an explanation.

Vivian's gaze broke. She stared at the floor. Her face screamed trouble, even as her lips never moved.

"I'll… tell you, someday," Vivian answered. "For now, I just… I can't."

Krista huffed in genuine frustration, but attempting to push even further seemed pointless now. She could be relentlessly stubborn when she wanted to be, but when Vivian had made a decision she became an immovable object. More than that, the expression on her former superior's face was disturbing. She felt a chill somewhere in her chest.

She dropped it.

 _ **2.**_

As the evening passed, though, their discussions brought them to more hospitable places. Of life, at first, then of home. Then of the past; of memories of happier times. Krista mentioned the photos that she had gone through with Lenny, which lead them on a myriad of wild tangents that, by the end of the night, had laughter filling the room and beer on the table. It was nearly midnight by the time that Krista felt the need to sleep.

"I'd offer you my couch. But you should probably spend your first night in your new home, uh, in your new home," she chuckled. "But you're welcome to come by any time. I ain't got all that much to do, lately, as you know. Just gimme a call first, make sure I'm not away or something."

"Will do, ma'am," Krista answered happily.

"And stow the 'ma'am' crap," Vivian laughed, moving towards the door. "I ain't been your 'ma'am' for years now."

She threw on the bolero that Krista recognized from all of those years ago, over a shoulder-holster with a gorgeous .45 in it; Krista thought more about the history behind that jacket than about the armament that Viv had just strapped on. If she could be armed, why not be?

"Yes ma'am," Krista replied smugly; Viv rolled her eyes.

"You gonna get picked up?"

"Yeah," Krista answered, remembering that she needed to call her neighbors to pick her up. "Oh, man, it's late… I don't know, maybe I shouldn't…"

"Yeah," Viv agreed. "Maybe you shouldn't. I'll walk you back."

"You sure?" Krista asked, almost in protest. "I don't want to-"

"Nonsense," Viv interrupted her. "It'll be my pleasure. Besides, you really wanna rob the world of the sight of a woman with no legs pushing a wheelchair? C'mon."

Krista belted out a laugh.

"When you put it that way," she replied, still chortling. "Giddyup!"

"Watch it, now," Viv warned playfully. "I ain't no steed."

With that, she pushed the wheelchair out the door, and locked it behind her.

* * *

 _ **3.**_

They were two blocks away from Krista's new home when Vivian stopped dead. At first, Krista said nothing, but when ten full seconds passed and Viv had made no sound nor movement, she craned her head back to look at her friend.

"Everything alr-" she started, but stopped immediately.

She knew that look. The intense, focused stare; not a glare, there was no enmity, no fury, but somehow its absence carried even more weight. It was without passion, and entirely about function; she was sighting down a target. Krista's head snapped back around, in the direction of Vivian's gaze.

She blinked several times; at first, she thought that she needed to clear something from her eyes. The night before them seemed to shiver, like a mirage in a desert, but with the sky making threats of snow there was no way for that to be.

"What… the…?" she muttered, looking back up at Vivian for an explanation.

She found none. Instead, Viv called out harshly into the blur.

"Enough of this, former Officer," she barked. "We have no interest in your meaningless, muddle-headed mind-games. Show yourself!"

Krista felt the cold pinch of fear. None of this made sense. Why was Viv yelling into thin air? What was causing all of this? Was this some sort of prank? Had Viv's trauma and depression warped her sense of humor? How was any of this happening, anyway?

Her head jerked back and forth, between the shimmer and Viv's almost mechanically blank face. Then, the hazy air seemed to fade, and Krista started. A figure flickered into view. It was clearly a woman; a tight outfit revealed wide hips and a taught form, even in mere silhouette. The figure took several steps forward; it strode with a confident, uniquely predatory grace. Krista's teeth clenched unconsciously.

"Viv…" she mumbled uncertainly.

She began to wish that she had had a gun on her person, but the faint sound of metal on leather indicated to her that Viv had reached for her own. She took a deep breath to stabilize herself; she felt a bit better, strangely, knowing that Vivian had her finger on a trigger. She locked her eyes on the newcomer; Krista couldn't do much, as she was, but she knew she could trust Viv to act in both of their best interests, and determine herself what course of action she should take in response to whatever action that Viv took.

"That's close enough, _Officer_." Vivian spat the word, which surprised Krista; she had always treated the police with the utmost respect.

Had something changed? Viv's use of the phrase "former officer" rang through her mind for a split-second, and suddenly the puzzle pieces flew together in her head.

Was this the cop that had murdered three people just a short time ago? Krista's eyes narrowed; no, something was off. This woman didn't move like a cop; she had the gait of a stalking animal. Could the word "officer" refer to something she didn't understand? She decided to watch as the situation played out.

"What do you want?" Vivian demanded tersely, her custom 1911 still only half-drawn from its holster, "I presume that I needn't remind you that our last encounter didn't exactly endear you to me."

"I don't care about endearing myself to you," came the smug, smoky reply. "That said, when I noticed you on the street, I'd wondered if you might be interested in… settling a score. You seem like the type, given your… nighttime activities."

"Nighttime activities?" Krista wondered. "What…?"

"A score?" Vivian scoffed disdainfully. "What score? I took a bullet and you took a hike. Sounds like a score you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about."

Krista's lips parted with surprise. Vivian had been shot? Why hadn't she mentioned that? Why didn't she seem injured? Had she gotten so used to hiding pain? What else didn't she let Krista know? What the hell was going on?

"Viv…" she repeated, more concern in her voice now.

Vivian ignored her.

"All the more reason you should be interested," came the reply; the voice was curt now, as though annoyed by Vivian's response. "I thought that-"

"I don't care what you think," Vivian hissed.

There was more malice in Viv's voice than Krista had heard in a very long time. It genuinely took her by surprise. She fought the urge to look back at her friend.

"I tend not to concern myself with the opinions of cowards."

There was silence for a beat.

The figure took another series of steps forward, and Krista heard the telltale scuffing sound of Viv's sidearm leaving its holster in conjunction with the recognizable click of a manual safety flicking off. Krista tensed as the figure came into view, stepping into the wash of light from a nearby street lamp. She wasn't sure if the sight was confusing, ridiculous, or intimidating. The woman sported long, dark hair. A black half-mask obscured her face below the bridge of her nose, along with a headband, the frayed ends of which were indistinguishable from her midnight ponytail but for the bone-chilling breeze that blew through them. The rest of her outfit was just as strange; she wore what Krista assumed to be yoga pants and a sports bra, revealing an impressively-toned midriff and dramatically sculpted leg muscles. Her stance struck Krista as jarring. Her arms were held just a little way wide from her sides in an almost neutral gesture, but her legs were all wrong for that; one foot was placed in front of the other, her weight shifted forward, for all the world like a cat on the prowl. Krista gripped the wheels of her chair until her knuckles turned white. The most discomforting thing about this woman was not her bizarre choice of garb in the winter air, nor the purposeful posture in which she had arranged herself. It was her eyes. Krista had never given much credence to such things in the past; idioms about eyes being windows to souls and whatnot had always stuck her as superstitious. But even from a distance, the black holes that seemed to be where her eyes should have been filled her with a dread she could not describe. The deadly eyes narrowed. Krista didn't understand why she knew this. She was too far away from the woman still to make such a distinction. And yet, she knew.

"Don't test me," the woman snarled. "Don't think I won't put you in your place. I don't care about your crippled friend, I will-"

The mention of Krista's presence snapped something in Viv. Krista heard Viv expel her breath and hold it, but still didn't have time to cover her ears before the .45 a few feet above her head roared three rounds at the shadowy form before them.

A yelp of shock tore from Krista's throat, but she fell into an aghast silence when she finally understood what had happened next. The woman's stance had changed. She knew how Viv could perform with a handgun, particularly her father's .45. She knew that Viv would never pull a trigger without the intention to kill, that she would aim for the center of mass, and that she would have the precision to succeed, at this distance.

And yet, the woman stood, untouched. Moreover, Krista had to think back to what she could only believe she thought she'd seen: in the blink of an eye, two golden kamas had appeared in the hands of the enemy – for that's what she was, if Viv was opening up on her – and with a flurry too fast to see, she had easily sliced each round out of the air with inconceivable accuracy. Krista's lips parted.

"What-?!" In spite of herself, she looked back at Vivian.

On the battlefield, that might have been a lethal mistake, but the lack of surprise on Viv's face made her feel a chill. Somehow, she was entirely out of her depth, here, and had no idea why. Vivian lowered her weapon, and made her way beside Krista's wheelchair; she could hear the clicking sound of the safety being flicked back into place as Vivian laid the weapon carefully in her lap. Viv never looked at her. Her eyes were locked with the enemy's.

"Viv…" Krista shuddered.

Having done that, Vivian made her way into the street, away from her paralyzed friend.

"Viv," Krista pleaded quietly, unsure if she could even hear her. "What is going on…?"

Whether she could or not, Vivian did not respond. Instead, she stopped in the middle of the street, and turned to face the enemy. Krista's gaze darted between the two. The black-clad woman was clearly angry; her half-mask and headband could not hide the way the bridge of her nose screwed itself up with fury. Krista didn't understand what history the two may have had, or how Viv's opponent could cloak herself and will unearthly weapons into existence; her heart pounded.

Viv's will was not to be underestimated, but how could a mere soldier fight against… whatever this was? A pause of ten seconds that seemed to last hours settled over the three of them. At last, Viv uttered a deliberately provocative jibe.

"You have no score to settle. Rats don't settle scores; they run away. So run, you craven, careless coward. Run, like you did last time."

Krista's knuckles turned white around the wheels of her chair. Why was she baiting this woman?

 _ **4.**_

Once again, what occurred next happened too fast for Krista to understand. The woman launched herself forward with enough force to crush the concrete beneath her feet. She threw her weight into a savage side kick, smashing into Viv's chest with enough force to pick the striking red-head up off of her feet and heave her nearly thirty feet, where she connected with a tree on the other side of the street; the oak's wood splintered under the impact.

"Viv!" Krista shrieked.

A blow like that, with enough momentum behind it to throw a person that far… there was no way that Vivian survived. And yet, as though brushing off a mild bump, Vivian stood, and strode a few steps forward.

"What is happening?" Krista whimpered.

Viv's teeth ground for a moment, before her face split into a malicious smile.

"My turn." Viv's body seemed to flicker.

Her usually stark green eyes glimmered with bright blue. She clenched her fists; her prosthetics seemed to grow, to become something else. Viv grew nearly a full foot in height. Krista's jaw dropped; when the effect faded, her metal legs had been replaced with long, lethal-looking blades. She balanced on their tips with ease, as though she had been doing some sort of murderous ballet her whole life.

"No… way…" Krista muttered under her breath.

"No," snarled the enemy. "No, no, no! You too? Why? How?!"

In rage, she hurled one heavy, auric kama at Vivian. But somehow, Viv was ready; she moved just as fast, and with just as much grace. She leaned back into a bridge, bracing her weight upon the asphalt, then throwing her lower body upwards into a lithe, flawlessly-executed kick; the thrown weapon clanged harmlessly against her bladed legs. She launched it up into the air, where it vanished in a puff of black smoke. Vivian landed neatly, having transitioned the block into a perfect kickover from which she rose with her arms crossed.

"Too bad," Vivian sneered. "Try again, Akela."

Akela needed no second bidding. Once again she threw herself heedlessly forward. The blade she had thrown rematerialized back into her clenched fist, and she slashed diagonally. In a demonstration of remarkable flexibility and balance, Viv threw a blindingly fast roundhouse kick, deflecting the blow with her right leg-blade. Without ever putting her foot down again, she twisted her weight to face her assailant, jabbing forward with the same blade she had used to block the attack. Akela was forced to thrust her own weight to the side to avoid the quick stab, and followed that momentum into a cartwheel that brought her out of Vivian's immediate range. She wasn't finished; having completed her cartwheel she peeled backwards into a back handspring, then launched herself into the air with the ensuing momentum, throwing the kama in her left hand at her opponent. When she landed from her jump, she pitched herself into yet another flying kick, hoping to discombobulate her opponent by attacking from two angles within a second. A short hop and a crescent kick knocked the spinning weapon to the side; it skittered across the ground away from them, but it disappeared once more and Akela was upon her. With a vicious grin Akela swung her weapon downward, attempting to skewer her opponent's head. She felt the weapon connect, and hissed in victory. Suddenly her own face was smashed to the right; she stumbled, caught off-guard, and tried to look back up but was interrupted by a spinning back kick to the side, delivered hard enough to pick her up off her feet. She tumbled to the ground a dozen feet away. Picking herself up and glaring at Viv, she understood what had happened as a deep blue hextech shield fizzled out from around Vivian's body. Moreover, she noted no cuts or lesions on her body; Vivian had struck with the flats of her blades, and had never intended lethal harm from the start. She was toying with her. The hiss returned, this time from frustration, and she leapt to her feet.

 ** _5_.**

 _"Take a breath,"_ Akali's voice rang within her, stern, but constructive, _"When you fight angry, you make mistakes. Calm your mind. Engage with clear thoughts, and pay attention to her movements. You have it within you to win,"_

Akela did as her Champion instructed. She took a full, deep breath, and closed her eyes. She was right; vengeful thrashing wasn't the way to beat someone like Camille. She had to move tactically, unpredictably. She could beat her. She could win this. Her kama reappeared in her grasp. Once more, she inhaled, slowly, composedly, and held it for a second before she expelled it again, her eyes narrowing in concentration. Camille was ambidextrous – Akali knew this – but her host was not. A focus on her left side could result in victory.

With renewed vigor, Akela dashed forth. She swung both of her weapons inward in a scissoring motion at her opponent's midriff; Vivian responded by jumping and kicking both swings away in quick succession. She landed, and spun immediately into a quick spinning back kick, aimed at Akela's head. But Akela had anticipated such a brash, direct attack, and – more importantly – the intention behind it. Instead of dodging back, Akela dropped into a crouch as the leg-blade drilled into the air over her head, and she hooked her kama behind the leg that rooted Vivian to the floor. She yanked backward with all her strength, throwing Vivian off-balance. To her credit, however, Vivian fell backwards onto her hands, delivering a flurry of kicks towards Akela's face. Akela parried each one expertly, then leapt up upon the salvo's completion and drove both of her weapons downward in an attempt to execute her grounded enemy.

Vivian would not go easily, however; peeling upwards into a handstand, she spun her weight, twirling around on her palms, legs extending outwards into a deadly tornado of steel. Akela had to fling herself back into a back handspring to escape, but she did not relent; she flung the kama in her left hand out again, then darted briskly to her right. Vivian stood in time to perform a defensive roundhouse kick to send the golden blade glittering away, but when Akela came in from her left side she had no means to defend. Akela smashed the flat of her blade into Vivian's cheek, sending her reeling. Then, a vicious kick to the throat threw Vivian back a second time, sending her crashing back towards through a wooden fence on the other side of the street where their fight had begun. Even still, Akela refused to let up. At top speed, she leapt forward. Before Vivian had the opportunity to stand, she grabbed her by her already damaged throat, flinging her bodily back out into the street.

"My turn," Akela repeated smugly, hurling her kama with confident finality.

A winch snapped out from Vivian's right hip. It fired a grappling hook over Krista's head; the former sniper gasped in surprise as the tethered projectile whizzed over her head, and Vivian yanked herself out of the way and into the air just as the weapon glanced off of the ground beneath her. However, as she pulled herself back towards the tree, time seemed to stop. She noted the weapon's trajectory. With horror, she realized that Krista was in it.

"NO!" Vivian shrieked.

A second winch cracked into place from her left side and, disengaging the grapple from the tree, she fired the second one into the asphalt directly below her. She prayed, hoping she had acted fast enough. She was just in time to intercept the weapon, but a blink of an eye too early to pin it to the ground with her weight. Instead, the blade slammed into her stomach, and she coughed fitfully, gripping at the haft in her belly. Krista wasn't sure what had just happened. The fight had been going on too fast for her to comprehend. She had a vague understanding somewhere within the last split-second that there had been danger, but she wasn't sure of why until Vivian tried to stand.

"Viv!" she cried, reaching out with one hand – as though it would have any effect – towards her friend and mentor.

Vivian managed to drag herself to her feet. She was in pain, but she was angry. Akela had just put her friend at risk. No Champion should be so careless.

 _ **6.**_

Akali was, apparently, similarly disappointed.

Akela noted her disgruntled silence, somewhere amidst the wash of her own guilt. What was she doing? Her entire purpose was to serve and protect, and she had just endangered a disabled civilian. Even without being Chosen, this was an unforgivable lapse in judgement. She froze, her face the picture of shock. Even as Vivian approached her, a kama still in her gut, fists balled in agony and fury, she remained frozen on the spot. Vivian raised a single leg-blade, and thrust it towards her. She did not move.

She flinched as the sound of steel upon steel rang inches from her ears.

She opened her eyes, startled.

Vivian lowered her leg, peering wildly into the darkness. It took Akela a moment to understand; the report of the rifle that had fired the bullet Vivian had just interfered with died in the air around them.

"You…" she whispered, her face ashen.

"Shut up," Vivian growled, still glaring around.

 _ **7.**_

Akela shrugged away her consternation, and she too peered into the darkness. This assault seemed more coordinated than the last.

Before, they'd come at the piecemeal, they'd flooded haphazardly in to attack them one at a time, or in small groups. Now, however, they were no doubt harmonizing their movements so as to appear at the last minute. Had someone new taken charge? Or was this a group brought in especially for them?

It didn't matter; spotting them first took priority over all else.

The tiniest shift in the light to her right caught her eye. A similar effect from a rooftop on the left. She didn't need to turn around to know that this was happening on all sides. These were not mere thugs taken from the streets; these were professionals. At least she had the answer to that question.

"Here they come," she whispered, "You'll get your chance to settle that grudge, after all."

An angry grunt rumbled from the back of Vivian's throat in response. She took several, slow steps toward Krista – and away from Akela – as the threat advanced. A biting wind sailed lazily down the street.

Krista had also heard the report of the rifle, and her instincts were kicking into high gear. She couldn't move around as much as she used to, but her eyes had not suffered from her injury. She, too, caught movements in the shadows, but unbeknownst to her she hadn't noticed anywhere near as many as the two superhuman women in the street had.

Vivian was creeping closer to her, and as soon as her former superior was close enough she called in a loud whisper to her, so as not to be heard over the wind.

"Sniper," she reported, eyes affixed to the movement she'd seen on the rooftop across the street, "Three hundred meters, southeast, on that rooftop four houses down."

"I see him," Viv answered cautiously. "But he's not alo-"

 _ **8.**_

She was interrupted by gunfire from behind her.

Vivian spun, throwing herself into a jumping kick. She sheered the first two bullets from the three-round burst out of the air, her leap taking her out of the path of the third. By the time Krista – or their attackers – saw her land, she had already launched herself like a cannonball towards the report of the gun.

She snatched the assailant out of the cover of the brush beneath which he hid, and threw him out into the illumination of a nearby streetlight. He tumbled to a halt, groaning. Vivian's eyes narrowed.

The ones who had assaulted them before had worn gray, military-style fatigues, but they never acted like a cohesive unit. She assumed it was just a uniform, to distinguish themselves from their targets, perhaps even as a fear tactic. But this man wore… precisely the same thing. Only now, he was also armored. Not as heavily as a Champion might be, but in a more modern sense; this man wore elbow pads, knee pads, a tactical harness and a flak vest, not to mention the M16A4 that clattered only a couple feet away before being halted by the one-point sling that attached it to his arm.

Vivian approached him as he tried to stand, but additional gunfire – more precise, this time – warded her away from him. He managed to stagger to his feet, and began limping down the street. Vivian turned towards the sound of the shot, gritting her teeth.

It was then that she noticed that Akela was gone. The bizarre mirage-like distortion that her shroud left behind was fading away, and she was nowhere to be seen. Vivian's tooth-grinding expression morphed into a smirk. All that was left to do was…

Four men fell upon Krista.

"Viv!" she bellowed, attempting to wheel herself away from them, but they caught up quickly.

"Leave her alone!" Vivian roared.

The force with which she vaulted herself towards them pulverized the asphalt beneath her, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt. The man waddling away from the fight was pelted with bits of rock and ground; he collapsed, fresh wounds in his neck, arms and legs, unmoving. The sniper on the rooftop tried to line up a shot, but Vivian was moving too fast.

He cursed, shifting his aim towards the men she was assaulting, but she was already upon them. He started to growl in frustration, but a blade beneath his neck halted the sound immediately.

"Hi," Akela whispered blandly.

"Wh-"he began, but the rest of his reaction failed to leave his lips as they impacted the lawn of the back yard below.

The rest of his body – everything from the neck down in any case – followed a second later.

The four men that had tried to take Krista stood no chance. Not a single one of them managed to fire a single shot. Vivian had appeared in between the nearest two, and launched herself into a backflip. Instead of completing the maneuver, however, she landed on her hands and split her legs; each blade buried itself in the nearest man's skull; they only fell when she wrenched her legs free, showering them all in blood.

The other two made to raise their weapons, but never so much as pointed them before Vivian looked up, and the two winches on her hips armed themselves. She fired, one after the other, shifting her weight to aim them separately, spearing them straight through the Kevlar vests, before hooking her legs above her head and reeling them in, impaling them both.

Their bodies hit the ground as she arched into a graceful bridge, before standing easily and pulling her blades from their corpses one at a time, as though stepping out of a pair of oversized shoes.

Krista had no words. This was beyond anything even she had seen. She simply gaped, swimming in a mixture of bewilderment, awe, and fear.

Vivian looked down at her. Her gaze was… alien. Somehow, Krista felt that this wasn't the same woman that she had known all these years. But perhaps this wasn't the time for that; Viv seemed to feel the same way, as footsteps could be heard in the brush around them.

 _ **9.**_

As though lifting an empty cardboard box, Vivian picked Krista up – wheelchair and all – and leapt back to the middle of the street. They were coming, full-force.

"Akela!" she bellowed. "I need backup!"

A mere two seconds later, the ninja materialized out of the darkness.

"I've picked off a few," she reported dispassionately. "But there's more. A lot more."

"You take the east side," Vivian commanded calmly; that was a voice that Krista recognized. "I've got the west. Protect Krista, and I promise you an apology. Deal?"

Akela's face split into an uncharacteristically wide grin under her mask.

"Deal."

With that, bullets flew in. Some missed. Most were intercepted or deflected. Akela seemed to blink in and out of existence. An orange shield manifested around Vivian, before it fizzled out under the weight of the incoming fire. Vivian contemplated the idea that she might have to take a round or twelve bodily to protect Krista from harm. It was the only thing that mattered to her at that long, long moment.

In her concentration it took her several seconds to notice the ominous circle of green light that had formed around a group of enemy combatants emerging from the south; it wasn't until she heard an impossibly loud war cry that her attention was yanked away.

 _"RRAAAGH!"_

 _ **10.**_

It was followed by what Vivian was sure was the detonation of some high-grade explosive. The gunfire stopped.

The dust cleared.

Three figures stood in the crater left behind by… whatever it was

 _"The cavalry is here,"_ Camille purred. _"Leona, Diana, and Pantheon, and their Chosen, Cira, Mir, and Arthur,"_

"Uh," Vivian started, but had nothing more to say.

The three looked utterly majestic in the faltering light. Two bore shields, the lighter of which looked like it might weigh a quarter-ton; Vivian would be unsurprised to be told that the other weighed nearly as much as a small car.

Each bore a weapon as well; a short spear, a longsword that glowed in a way that Viv did not understand, and a… black… thing. She didn't pay it much mind, beyond the fact that it looked positively lethal.

The heavily-armored one shot the one that looked as though he'd stepped out of Greek mythology a disapproving look, glancing down at the remains of what had been a four-man squad.

" _What_? They were in the way," he replied indignantly.

"You knew this would happen," Cira responded accusatorily.

"Not entirely!" Arthur protested, "They ran into it."

Cira rolled her eyes in frustration.

With no other words, however, the proceeded with their work with ruthless – yet, somehow entirely non-lehtal – efficiency. Cira never once used her sword, opting instead to smash the grey-garbed soldiers with her shield. Arthur had flipped his spear around, refusing to use its point, and Mir struck – with some exceptions – with the flat of her blade. Vivian was nonplussed.

The battle ended without ceremony; what few of them were not taken down by the arrival of these three spectacular warriors fled for their lives. Vivian cocked a hip, out of confusion rather than disapproval.

Cira's form sputtered, reforming into a less imposing figure. She didn't _look_ like a warrior, more like a mother or teacher. The new Radiant Dawn turned around to face Akela, Vivian and Krista, a thoughtful frown crossed her face and she walked towards the trio, her blade and shield dissolving into golden sparks.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Fine," Akela said, "Thanks,"

"I'm sorry, _'fine_ '?!" Krista protested, wincing as she tried to sit up just for the painful reminder that her legs were useless, "WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT_?! IT LOOKED LIKE AN EFFIN' _SERVANT_ BATTLE!"

"Krista," Vivian started, "I…"

She gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't tell you,"

"Why _not_?!" Krista snapped, grey eyes furious and yet terrified at the same time, "Viv, your _legs_ …you're like…I'm going crazy, or _worse_ I'm dead and this is my personal Hell…you look like _Camille_!"

"That's enough, soldier," Vivian ordered, getting a flinch from Krista, "I'd tell you but…it's need to know,"

Krista crossed her arms, sticking out her lip in a pout that made Vivian give a small half-smile. She could almost hear something about ' _I_ need to know' coming from Krista's huffed muttering.

Vivian grabbed the handles of Krista's wheelchair and started wheeling her towards the other sniper's house.

"It's late…you need to sleep," Vivian told her as they walked, "Please…just…forget about tonight. I'll come here tomorrow and check on you…"

She could hear Cira berating Akela for attacking Vivian and Krista…but that was cut off by the shutting of Krista's front door.

"Krista?" Vivian asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," came the tired yet icy reply, "That red-head looked like she wanted to talk to you, Viv…I can get to bed from here,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…thanks for talking with me," Krista said, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow,"

* * *

When Vivian walked out of the house, Akela was gone and the two Chosens Mir and Arthur were walking back into the gloom. Cira however, stood patiently with almost inhuman stillness.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"Confused and similarly scared but I believe she will be fine," Vivian stated.

"Good," Cira nodded, giving a sigh of relief as she relaxed…making her look much younger than Vivian would have expected her to be.

The other Chosen's eyes flickered gold and she shook her head.

"Akela should have known better than to attack you, I told her that it was against the rules to kill another Chosen but I never thought that she would seek you out and try to…even when you had your friend with you. For that, I am _deeply_ sorry…"

She looked back up at Vivian.

"Akela will not attack you again save on the Rift where everyone is free game," Cira explained, "No one save for those… _monsters_ will,"

Vivian saw the young woman's fists clench in anger as a subtle tremor racked her study frame. The red-head took a calming breath before speaking again.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, I was meaning to come and see you anyways…but…" she looked at the carnage wrought by the night's activity, "Not like this,"

She shook her head and clapped her hand to her head.

"Oh, where are my manners…I didn't even introduce myself…" she chuckled, "I'm sorry, Major Vauclain. My name is Cira Noble…I'm Leona's Chosen and I just happen to be the reason why we're all in this mess. Leo was the first to Choose a Chosen and she's stuck with me,"

She paused slightly and grinned.

"Leo, that wasn't very nice!" she smirked, "I wasn't meaning to slight against you, you know that!...Sure, sure. You're getting back at me for poking fun at you aren't you?"

"Is she always like this?" Vivian asked softly.

 _"Cira and Leona? Yes. They have a very close bond, it is very hard to tell which one is truly in control,"_

Vivian gave a hum as she looked at Cira, who was chuckling, but seemed to be done talking to Leona. The former Delta member gave a slight smile and introduced herself to the First Chosen.

"Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply say that it is my very good honor to meet you and you may call me Vivian," the new Chosen stated.

Cira gave a sun-warm smile and held out her hand.

"It is an honor to meet someone who risked her life for this country," Cira returned, "But let me ask. Are you ready to see Runeterra for the first time?"

Vivian gave a smile and nodded.

"When will we be whisked away?" she asked.

Cira's hand shot to her chest as a grimace of pain flickered over her features, her lightly tanned hands beginning to be covered in silver and white armor.

"Now, it appears," she responded with a growl of pain, "See you there…"

And she burst into sparks of golden light that dripped down to the pavement. Vivian blinked as her own red hair started turning a silver color.

 _"Shall we?"_ Camille asked.

Vivian nodded right as her world shattered into steel grey sparks.

* * *

Vivian adjusted rather well to fighting on the Rift, Cira had noted. She had fought with a grace and precision that one would expect from Camille, the two had seemed to get along well…like the meshing of two cogs in a bit of clockwork. It was beautiful to watch and Cira was glad she got to witness it.

"You seem to be getting along with Camille very well," Cira said, walking out of the Summoning room with Vivian.

"It appears so," Vivian nodded, "While we do disagree on some things, there are quite a few that we agree on. Is that how it normally is?"

"More often than not, yes," Cira shrugged, "There's a couple of cases on both extreme ends of the spectrum. Tahm's Chosen, Agus and he don't get along well…mainly because Taum Kench threatened to eat him…"

"And the other?"

"You're looking at the pair," Leona responded with a chuckle, her golden eyes nearly glowing, "Cira and I are very similar to one another…it has gotten to the point where people need to look at our eyes to see who is truly talking,"

"I see," Vivian hummed, "Is there any other qualities you look for in a Chosen?"

"That depends on the Champion," Cira admitted, "It's totally up to them. But a lot of similarities are good,"

"Based on what I have seen of these other 'Champions' I do feel like I could draw some comparisons to my old squad mates," Vivian chuckled, "But it is probably very unlikely that would happen,"

Cira looked at the Steel Shadow's Chosen and put her hands on her hips with a faint clinking sound as the armor pieces connected.

"Alright, want to make a bet on that? On who your teammates would be if they were Chosen?" she grinned, "If you get them all right, I'll buy you a drink. If you get one wrong, you have to get a poro from the Howling Abyss for me,"

Vivian rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Very well," she nodded, "We have a wager. Let me see…ah. Krista is quite easy: Marksman with revenge issues…that would belong to Kalista. Lenny is also easy: Shotgun wielding, cigar smoking Graves. Amber…I do not know her as well as Krista and Lenny, but I would wager that Nami would be her Champion due to the fact that she is a Naval Medic. Harry…"

Her face darkened surprisingly well for something synthetic, her eyes spitting sparks.

"If Chosens tend to have relationships closest to their Champions…such as Officer Korrigan and Mr. Umbero…then Hecarim would be closest to Harry…for what he did to Krista," Vivian spat, "And honestly…I believe that he is the one I will get wrong,"

"So our deal is struck," Cira nodded, "We will see,"

"That we will indeed," Vivian stated, "Now, what do I do now?"

"You've got two choices," Cira said, ticking off fingers, "One: You can stick around here and explore…also going to Piltover if you so wish. Or two: You can go home,"

Vivian hummed slightly.

"Since this is likely my second home…I believe a bit of exploration would be good,"

"Have fun…and stay safe," Cira told her, "You're not in danger from those monsters here…but Runeterra is just as dangerous as Earth is,"

"Thank you, Cira," Vivian nodded before walking off.

 _"What will we do about Akela?"_ Leona asked suddenly, _"The fighting between these two is not going to go well…especially with_ Them _watching for things like that,"_

"I don't think it'll really be a problem, Leo," Cira stated, looking out the window at the early morning fog rolling over the Institute Grounds as the sun peeked over the horizon, "Akela realized she almost hurt a normal human…and a disabled one at that. I don't think Vivian will forgive her for that…but still. I don't believe we'll have another fight,"

 _"I was starting to worry…I do fear slightly for the other girl. The one that Vivian was very adamant about protecting. There is a good chance that they will go for her next,"_

"I hope not," Cira admitted, "She looked terrified as she saw us fight…"

 _"What's wrong?"_

"I just…that look of terror on her face…it was like she was watching a bunch of monsters taking apart human beings," Cira sighed, "I don't like that look, Leo…I feel ever more of a freak because of that…"

 _"It is just how things are, Cira,"_ Leona reassured her, _"I…"_

There was the sound of hooves frantically tapping against the tiles.

"CIRA!"

Cira whipped around just to see Dianne hurriedly rushing towards her…holding up a faintly sputtering Kalista.

"What happened?!" Cira demanded, running to the dim spectre and Death herself.

"Kalista did something to her," Dianne stammered, "I tried to take her Mark but it…she refused us both and Kalista…"

Cira took the feather-light Marksman from Dianne and carried the Carry towards the Infirmary, kicking the door open and laying down the Lady of Vengeance on one of the beds. She could see Sona and Soraka both hurriedly making their way towards her and Cira turned to Dianne, who was gripping her bow in a death grip.

"Dianne, what happened," she repeated, "Take a deep breath and _tell me_ ,"

"Wolf and I were going to take her Mark," Dianne explained, "But she refused us both and tried to ram the Black Spear in her chest…Kalista appeared and said something about her not being joined that way…"

"Kalista refused you?"

Dianne shook her head.

"No…Krista Rhon did," Dianne told her, "She's Kalista's Chosen now,"

 _"You might want to pick up the phone, Cira…"_

"Leona…"

 _"Vivian called it,"_

"…You're spending _waaaayyyy_ too much time with Mya and Janie,"

 **Next up is Krista and Kalista. Put it this way...I have been _waiting_ to do this one. Mainly because she is based off my best friend (friend gave me description and background, I did the name...and we made her part of the Delta team lol). **

**For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
